Elmo's Big Birthday/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Birthday. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is My Birthday!, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over to Celebrate!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Oh!, I Have More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) *Steve's Gang: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo!, Happy Birthday! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Happy Birthday, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Now Let's Start My Birthday Party! *Big Bird: Attention, Everyone!, Welcome To Elmo's Birthday! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: That's Right!, Today, We're Having Cake, Play Birthday Games, Me Opening Presents, and What I'm Gonna Have on My Birthday! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: (Talking) *Elmo: Hey!, Blue!, What am I Gonna Have on My Birthday? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Elmo: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What I'm Gonna Have on My Birthday! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Remember, Everybody!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Ernie: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Elmo: Oh!, Do You Know What I Should Use to Wipe The Pawprint Off? *Narf: The Towel! *Elmo: Right!, A Towel!, Do You See A Towel Anywhere? *Googel: Right There! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, Here It Is!, Let's Wipe Off The Pawprint! *(Elmo Wipes The Pawprint Off) *Elmo: There!, All Cleaned! *Mel: Way to Go, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Mel!, Hey!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *BJ: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Have Birthday Notebooks for Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *Elmo: Thanks!, Oh Look!, Our Birthday Notebooks are Shaped Like A Birthday Present! *Tutter: Cool! *Elmo: Hey, Sidetable!, Are You Also Gonna Play Blue's Clues With Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Elmo! *Elmo: Great!, Thank You Very Much! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Elmo! *Steve: Hey, Elmo!, Do You Know How to Play Blue's Clues? *Elmo: No!, But I Can Try!, Let's See! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Sesame Street Gang: Pawprint! *Elmo: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Characters: Clue! *Elmo: A Clue? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: A Clue! *Elmo: Then We Put It in Our... *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Snuffy: Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook... *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: You Know What to Do! *BJ: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: (Singing) Think... *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve and Steve's Gang: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar: (Singing) And Take A Step at a Time... *Elmo: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay!, I Remember!, We Have to Look for 3 Clues! *Count Von Count: That's Right, Elmo!, 1, 2, 3 Clues! *Pablo: You Know We Can Do It, Elmo! *Elmo: Great!, But Before We Play Blue's Clues, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Linny: That Way! *Elmo: Oh!, Blue Went This Way!, Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Kai-Lan: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: What?, You See A Clue? *Big Bird: Where is It? *Wubbzy: It's Right There! *Elmo: There It Is!, There's Blue's First Clue!, and It's On..., My Door! *Bert: Elmo's Door Must Be Blue's First Clue! *Elmo: You Know What We Need!, Our Birthday Decorated Handy-Dandy... *Mel: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right!, So..., My Door!, Let's Draw A Rectangle Like This, and Then A Circle for The Knob!, There, My Door. *Big Bird: So, What is Elmo Gonna Have on His Birthday, With A Door? *Barney: Maybe Somebody Is At Elmo's Door! *Elmo: Good Thinking, Barney!, But Let's Find 2 More Clues Just to Be Sure. *Steve: Hey, Elmo!, Come Here! *Elmo: It Sounds Like Steve! *The Winkster: Let's Go See What He Needs! *Elmo: Hi, Steve! *Cookie Monster: What Do You Need for Elmo? *Steve: I Made Up A Birthday Dance for Elmo! *Elmo: A Birthday Dance?, How Do I Do It? *Steve: Well, Just Do What I Do, and Then You'll Be Able to Do It! *Elmo: Oh!, Sure! *Steve: Ready, Elmo?, It Goes Like This!, First You Tap Your Feet to The Right to The Left and Then You Jump Up and Point to You That Today is Your Birthday! *Elmo: Okay!, Let's See!, So..., Um..., Can You Tell Me What's The First Step to Do The First Way? *Grover: Sure! *Elmo: Okay!, So..., Do I Tap My Feet to The Left to The Right Like This? *(Elmo Tapping His Feet to The Left to The Right) *(Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Tapping Their Feet to The Left to The Right) *Zoe: Yes! *Elmo: I Did It!, I Tapped My Feet to The Left to The Right!, and Then What? *Steve: And Then You Jump Up and Point to You That Today is Your Birthday! *Elmo: Oh!, Like This? *(Elmo Jumps Up and Points to Him) *Gordon: Yeah, Elmo!, You Got It! *Elmo: I Did It!, Hey, Steve!, Can You and Me Do My Birthday Dance Together? *Steve: Sure, Elmo!, Just Do It With Me and Then You'll Remember! *Elmo: Okay! *Steve: Ready?, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, Elmo... *Elmo: (Singing) I'll Have A Great Day Too! *Steve: (Singing) Everybody Play!, It's Elmo's Special Day! *Elmo: (Singing) Happy Birthday! *Steve: Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts